


if i stand up, i’ll break my bones

by cvdmus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvdmus/pseuds/cvdmus
Summary: in one of your wrists, it says your soulmate’s name. in the other, it’s the one who’ll kill you. you can’t know who is who.bellamy is confused.





	if i stand up, i’ll break my bones

**Author's Note:**

> title from: seether - nobody praying for me
> 
> i saw this prompt somewhere a long time ago
> 
> hope you like it, it’s a bit short tho

Bellamy looked at his wrists again. His knuckles were covered in blood and with those hands, he was gripping Murphy’s collars tightly. He punched again. Because if these names at his wrists were true, then John Murphy would be the one who would kill him. And accordingly— Clarke Griffin would be his soulmate.

“Please, Bellamy!” Murphy begged. “Bellamy, don't do this. Don't…”

Bellamy sneered as he punched him once more, then dropped his body on the muddy floor. “I can’t risk you killing me, Murphy,” he said.

John coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. His cough sounded very hurting, Bellamy didn’t care about the gulp in his throat— though he would never admit, it was guilt. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Murphy said in between his coughs.

Bellamy opened his wrist to show to him. “This, is what I’m talking about!” he said. People were already gathered around them, watching their fight. “You’ll kill me one day, I can’t risk it.”

John frowned. “I won’t kill you Bell, why would I do that?”

He almost growled with both fear and anger. “You don’t get to call me that!”

He heard Clarke’s voice, calling out to Bellamy. “Bellamy? What are you doing?” Something crawled inside Bellamy, he didn’t seem to be happy about seeing Clarke. 

Clarke walked closer to Bellamy as she held his arms and stopped him, pulling him away from the beaten boy. She examined Murphy with pity on her eyes. As Bellamy was being moved away, Murphy crawled backwards with his last remaining strength. Two people from the crowed held Murphy from his arms and helped him getting up- which Murphy protested against and claimed that he could stand up on his own. 

“Why would I kill you?” said Murphy, and Clarke turned her attention to Bellamy. 

“What’s the other wrist say?” asked Clarke, he could feel Bellamy getting tense under her hands. 

Bellamy lowered his head. “Clarke,” he said softly. 

After few seconds passed in silence, Bellamy looked up to see the look on Clarke’s face. It wasn’t pity, no. It was more like... dejection. 

“Bellamy,” she said softly and backed away. “I’m... I’m not your soulmate.”

Bellamy frowned. It was silent in the area as they spoke. Murphy was listening carefully as well as other people around them. Clarke rolled her sleeves. She showed two wrists. One of them saying “Lexa” and the other one being empty. Bellamy searched for his name, got nothing in return.

He looked at Murphy in disbelief. “He’s my soulmate?” he hissed. “John Murphy?”

After reevaluating the whole situation, Bellamy turned his attention to Clarke who supposed to be his soulmate but now the one who would be killing him. “You’ll kill me?” 

Clarke shook her head. “Look, there is no way of telling how the action will process. It’s not always who kills us, it’s sometimes who just happens to be the one to lead to our death- oh God, it sounded better in my head.”

Bellamy nodded, somehow- calmer. He looked at Murphy again, walking towards him. But now Murphy was going backwards slowly. Bellamy stopped and sighed. “Look-“ he said, holding the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry for accusing you of killing me, a’ight?” 

Murphy stayed silent. He started to unbutton his shirt and then revealed his two wrists. On the left side, it said “Bellamy Blake,” on the other side... “John Murphy,” was written. Bellamy gulped at the sight. That would mean only one thing.

“I’m sorry...” he said. “I didn’t know I was your-“

“It’s okay,” Murphy nodded almost instantly. “It’s fine. You don’t have to be sorry.”

Bellamy opened his mouth to say something, and Murphy was waiting for something- anything. Instead, Bellamy shook his head and then walked away, leaving a hurt and a glad (to find his soulmate finally) Murphy behind him.

Clarke looked at Murphy, walking towards him. She put a hand on Murphy’s shoulder. 

“How long have you known?” Clarke asked.

“I loved him before knowing his name, he was nice to me, nobody else was nice to me.”

Clarke nodded, silently backed away. “Sorry,” she said. “For I will probably kill him one day.”

Murphy shrugged. “I don’t apologise from myself for I am to take my life away one day.”

Clarke put a caring smile on her face before heading back to the gates.


End file.
